


anniversary.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Goodbye, but it's not that big, harry - Freeform, i am shit at tagging, she just kinda gets, there's a fight, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is literally the most shit title i could think of.</p>
<p>basically, harry forgets your anniversary and spends the day with kendall instead.</p>
<p>there're like 1k + words, i don't remember it's midnight. sue me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anniversary.

You'd think that after sitting in a restaurant for a half an hour waiting for someone would be embarrassing, but sitting in a restaurant until almost closing time, 2 and a half hours after your reservation alone was devastating. You knew by the one hour mark that he wasn't coming, so, you finally ordered dinner for yourself, and ate in silence as the rest of the fancy restaurant that was your and Harry's favorite filled up around you. After eating, you gave him another hour and to come and apologize. He never came.

That morning, he had left with barely a goodbye, as small kiss on your cheek was all you got before he was gathering his coat and slipping his boots on, going out to hang out with his mates. You knew that he wasn't hanging with his "mates" he was out with her, Kendall. It's not that you had a problem with Kendall, she was a genuinely nice girl who needed friends that were of her celebrity status to hang out with. You just weren't so happy that her first choice was your boyfriend, Harry. The closer the two of them got, the farther you felt your and Harry's relationship fall apart.

After paying for the bill, you slipped your jacket on and said goodbye to the last few of the workers who were cleaning up. You made your way to your car, pulling your phone out to see if he'd texted you. He hadn't. Taking a shaky breath, you got into your car and drove back to your house.

~

"Yeah, see you later, Kendall." Harry laughed as he drove away from her hotel, he smiled to himself, happy to be getting home after an exhausting day walking around the city, showing Kendall around to his favorite places. He fixed his beanie on his head, as he stopped at a red light, his phone lighting up in the cup holder. He ignored it, it was probably one of the boy's he thought to himself as he parked in his driveway. He grabbed his phone and got out of the car, jogging up to the front door, walking inside.

"Y/N, babe? I'm home!" He called out into the house, surprised that you weren't downstairs waiting for him like you normally would be. He kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat, tossing his beanie on the arm of the couch before heading upstairs. He'd made it halfway up when he heard quiet sniffles coming from the bedroom, his brows furrowed and he quietly walked into the bedroom, careful not to make too much noise. 

You were on his side of the bed, the blanket covering your whole body as you scrolled through your Twitter feed. There were so many pictures of them everywhere. Harry's favorite store, his favorite everything. They'd only missed one place, apparently, his favorite restaurant. Your eyes were glossy and the air beneath the blanket was hot and your cheeks were sticky. you let out an especially loud, choked sob when you pulled the blankets back to reach for the tissue box. All the while, Harry was watching from the door, utterly confused why you were crying. He walked over to the bed quietly, sitting down, reaching over to put his hand on your shoulder.

"Y/N?" He said quietly, barely above a whisper, "Why are you crying, love?" He tried to pull you closer, but you jerked your shoulder away, tossing the used tissue in the trash. 

"What day is it today, Harry?" You asked, voice wavering, refusing to look at him, not wanting to cry any harder when you knew he didn't remember. He gave the back of your head a confused look, trying to think back a bit to see if he could remember, but nothing came to him.

"Uh, it's the fourth of January?" You sighed heavily and shook her head, turning to face him, the faint trails of your tears had dried and all that was left was the black stains from your mascara,

"No, Harry.." She looked into his eyes and he felt his heart break a little, seeing you in such a saddened, vulnerable state. "It's our anniversary and- and you spent the whole day with her! You were with Kendall, on our anniversary!" You cried, and he placed a hand on your shoulder, trying to calm you down, but you pushed his hand away, starting to get livid. 

"Y/N, it's oka–" He started, but you cut him off,

"–I can't believe you. You didn't remember, you barely said anything to me this whole day, and you think it's okay?" You got up from the bed, the tears falling harder as your face started to turn red, "You forgot." You looked at him, shaking your head, walking over to your dresser, grabbing clothes.

"Where are you going, babe, I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget, it just slipped my mind and then Kendall ca–" 

"–don't you dare say her fucking name around me, Harry. I am so, so mad at you. I'm going home." You glared in his direction, shoving all the clothes you could fit into a bag, as he stood up from the bed, walking up beside you.

"Y/N, please. Just listen to me." He put his hand over yours and you sighed, looking up at him. "Yes, I know I screwed up, alright? I forgot today was our anniversary, and I am so, so sorry. But, it doesn't help me try to fix this when you're trying to leave before I can even apologize or even explain." He stopped to take a breath and continued, 

"Like I was trying to say earlier, Ke- she called me the other day after the new year and told me she was stopping in London for a short vacation and she wanted me to show her around. I said sure, and she didn't give me a specific date, but she texted me last night and asked if today was alright. I didn't even think about it and I told her 'sure, why not.' End of. I love you so, so much, Y/N. I didn't mean to forget and I swear, on my life, that it will never happen again." He stopped, looking down at you. You nodded and picked your bag back up, emptying its contents back into the dresser drawers as Harry watched you. 

When you finished dumping the bag out, Harry lifted you up and walked the two of you back to the bed, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead before whispering a small, "Tomorrow, I'll fix this." And the two of you drifted off to sleep, tangled in each other.


End file.
